Stories of a hokage Itachi AU
by minai-chan
Summary: A few not directly connected stories taking place in an alternate universe where Itachi Uchiha became Hokage and there was never such a thing as the Uchiha massacre. This is mostly fluff with occasional derails. Pairings will come into play later on; Warning! Uchihacest, more specifically ShiItaSasu with all possible combinations the other pairing will be SakuKarin.
1. Childhood days

Sasuke's little feet carried him through Konoha, not on his way home but on his way to his brother, who had just moved out a few weeks ago.

He has had no opportunity to see his brother ever since he moved and today he wanted to make sure to at least see him for a few minutes.

His father wouldn't be happy if he found out, his brother was very busy.

After quite a long walk Sasuke had finally found his big brothers house, shyly he went up to the wooden door and rang the doorbell.

For a moment nothing happened, Sasuke started to worry. Was Itachi even home? Was he doing something important? would Itachi even want to see him?

Sasuke had successfully pushed those thoughts away on the way but now he couldn't stop them, fortunately, the door opened and his brother did indeed look happy to see him.

Sasuke was allowed in, Itachi's home was quite small when compared to their family's home.

From where he stood at the entrance he could see a couch, the kitchen as well as doors leading to other rooms, the garden and a ladder which seemed to lead to the second story.

The room they were in was quite empty. the couch seemed to be the only bit of furniture in the room.

Itachi left Sasuke's side and went into the kitchen only to return with a first aid kit, explaining that it wouldn't be good to leave all the cuts open that Sasuke had sustained from his training.

Sasuke wouldn't mind being treated by Itachi but remembering that he had barely spent any time training that day and had sustained quite a few cuts and scratches, he felt embarrassed.

His brother rarely ever got hurt during training, while he did all the time.

It was still nice being treated by Itachi unlike their father, he wouldn't tell him that he was a disappointment.

Sasuke had always been held to a high standard, he was supposed to be perfect like his brother, yet he never could match was - in his mind - something only Itachi had ever and would ever achieve.

Sasuke stayed with his brother till late at night falling asleep next to him on the couch as Itachi read a story for him.

Notes:

I'm actually more of an artist than a writer but there are still things I'd rather write than draw for the sake of time and my poor hand.

Still, I hope that these little stories are enjoyable. ( I know it's only one story as of yet but I will upload more! )

If you are interested in the art part's of this AU go and visit me on Tumblr my account name is minai28 ( I'd link it but I can't )


	2. Childhood days 2

At first, Sasuke and Itachi's parents were not happy with Sasuke visiting his brother but over time they warmed up to it and allowed their son to spend more time with his brother.

Sasuke visited his brother over and over again to the point where he might as well have lived there.

Itachi even gave him a house key so Sasuke didn't have to wait outside when he was late.

Sasuke would spend some time training, then eat dinner with Itachi and leave for home again.

When asked Itachi always told him that he didn't mind Sasuke being around at all, he actually enjoyed cooking for someone else than himself.

Eventually, Sasuke asked if Itachi would mind if he would actually move in, Itachi was fine with it – _loved the idea even, even if it might be a bit selfish to have Sasuke for himself_ – he told him laughing that the only condition he had was Sasuke helping him with chores.

Sasuke asked his parents time and time again to be finally allowed to just live with his brother.

After a long time of asking he was finally allowed and was given the room right next to Itachis.

Quite a few things changed for Sasuke after he moved in.

Of course, as he had promised, he had to help in the household.

He had to help clean the kitchen after dinner and he was responsible for laundry, which was initially a catastrophe of sope but Sasuke was a fast learner and was soon able to do it all by himself without aforementioned catastrophes.

When he got up there was no one in the house any longer as Itachi had to leave for work early but he always left him breakfast and a prepared lunchbox.

Itachi had long since abandoned eating meat, Sasuke who had always loved animals and didn't like the thought that his food was once a cute baby animal, was more than fine with following his brother and becoming a vegetarian himself.

Even with his 10 years of age Sasuke still acted like a small child when he was with Itachi.

Just like a small child that wants to get the attention and love of the people he loves.

With Itachi that was rather easy as long as he wasn't too busy for it, one of many things that made Sasuke love his brother even more.

Itachi loved Sasuke just as much, if not more and one of the things he loved about his brother a lot was that childish behavior, Sasuke should be allowed to take all the time he needs to grow up, unlike him.

Itachi's earliest memories were from times of war, even if it ended when he was only 5 years old it still shaped him, it still took away that childhood innocence Sasuke still possessed.

The first time Sasuke had been to Nekobaa's place he was fascinated with the talking ninja cats and loved them and all the others that couldn't talk.

Soon the back than only 6-year-old was trying to talk to all of them, even trying to communicate with the noises the normal cats made. He was surprisingly good at meowling, hissing, and purring.

Since than Sasuke has never forgotten how to do it and sometimes when with his brother he started purring, Itachi thought every time it happened that Sasuke really was the _cutest person in existence_.

It was so cute Itachi could barely take it.

Sasuke noticed some changes in the academy after he had moved in with his brother.

The blond boy who never listened and always got himself in trouble was smiling an awful lot without him doing something to annoy the teachers and/or other students.

When he talked with his brother about that, he told him how he actually had a talk with Naruto about his parents apparently, even just knowing that his parents didn't abandon him - _which was a theory naruto had about them since no one told him what had happened_ –but actually died protecting him, made him feel so much better.

 _Taking comfort in the fact that they loved him, it was never a purely happy smile, it had always been sad._

Naruto's life has apparently been a mess since his parents were dead, his godfather was no were to be found and Hiruzen made some odd decisions while taking care of him.

Sasuke wasn't good at understanding other people like his brother but even he could understand why Naruto was acting up after he got to know about his background.

After the school one day he actually talked to him the first time, Naruto wasn't too bad,

they got along surprisingly well.

Naruto soon started to play pranks on people again but Sasuke didn't mind as long as he didn't try to prank his brother.

* * *

I think there will only be one or two more parts with technically underaged Sasuke ( under 15 for this AU )

Also thanks to anyone who gives this FF a chance!


	3. Of Chunin, Sages and Gays part 1

Coming out of the second task of the chunin exam Sasuke was exhausted, he was glad to see his brother waiting for him, a safe haven away from the terrible events of the forest of death.

He fell into his arms, he was so tired that he actually fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up he found himself in the hospital, all alone.

After nightfall, Itachi came to visit.

Now he would be stuck in the hospital for a good part of the time leading up to the 3rd task, which Itachi informed him would be a public tournament.

Everyday Itachi could manage to do so he would visit his brother in the hospital, his mother and Sasuke's teammates came by too so that Sasuke would feel annoyed more often than lonely.

Once free to go Sasuke spend day and night training with Kakashi, his brother being too busy to help.

Then finally the day of the tournament came, Sasuke was hoping he'd be able to show everyone and especially his brother how much he had grown.

Up until the second round everything seemed fine, people lost or gave up others moving forward, Sasuke himself defeated a genin from kirigakure who seemed in over his head anyway.

Then his much-anticipated fight with Gaara came, Sasuke knew that lots of people have been looking forward to this.

Once Sasuke had managed to break Gaara's ultimate defense, barely harming him, things went out of control, the next thing Sasuke knew was that Gaara changed his body, his voice everything.

He had become a creature of nightmares, sharp teeth barren, his body contorted and covert in sand looking as though someone had sown different creatures together.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he froze.

His claws had already sunken themselves into Sasuke's when people started screaming the audience was running for the exits and there was a great explosion where his brother and the Kazekage had been a few moments earlier.

Sasuke's memory is blurry from that point onward, he could remember trying to detain Gaara, the other genin who could stand joined him but they were no match.

Before Sasuke passed out he saw someone step between them, Gaara fell over the unnatural parts turning back to normal sand.

He thinks that Shisui might have been the one to save them.

He woke up in the hospital once again but this time he wasnˋt alone in the room, his brother was laying in the bed next to him.

"Good morning I guess…" , "Sasuke… it's 4 pm", "mind explaining what happened?" , "The short version is; We were attacked by a famous criminal and now he's in custody, I got hurt fighting him and the kid you were fighting is currently unconscious, probably better that way..."

"Definitely! I mean have you seen that guy!?"

"Are you afraid of him?", "O-of course not!"

Sasuke turned around and buried his slightly reddened face in the pillow while Itachi, chuckling, took a book from the side table and began reading.

Sasuke hadn't been afraid, he would have been if his brother hadn't been there though.

The time in the hospital was boring as hell for Sasuke, his brother started doing all of his work from the hospital within two days of staying there, no break for him, while Sasuke couldnˋt go out and train.

While he couldn't be useful.

The best thing was when Shisui would come to visit and joke around a little but even that was a annoying.

Notes: OH MY… I ended up rewriting this part sooo many times because I wasn't sure what to do with Oro, should I let him bite Sasu? Should I not? Should I play him up? Should I keep it to the bare minimum? The last one Is obviously what I did… Oh well, next time… just the other part of this chapter, I left you guys waiting so long…


End file.
